Career or love
by Fourtris-Chrill-Jafael
Summary: Tris sees the love of her life in a coffee shop on the way to her first day at work but as their relationship blooms thats when her love life and work interfere. If you think it is way too cliche just PM me and tell me what to do. Constructive critism please and if you read and like the idea please follow its my first proper story. Chels out!
1. Chapter 1

_**CAREER OR LOVE**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **All rights go to Veronica Roth, Starbucks and Vogue magazine and also a bit of spiderman/stan lee. I proper don't want to get sued. BTW I love all them.**

 **TRIS POV**

Finally it was the first day of my new editor job at Vogue Magazine. The fresh cyan sky, the smell of fast food filled her nostrils as she strolled down the street. She couldn't believe it; this was exactly how she had planned her career.

It was only 8:15 and I had to be at the office at 9 to meet with Jeanine, my new boss. I had no idea what she looked like but you know what I will ace this shiz. I decided to stop by the nearest Starbucks to get a coffee for Christina and I seeing as she had gotten me this job, I kind of owed her. I met Christina at college she came from Chicago,Illinois all the way to London for university but we instantly clicked. After we finished uni, she left to go to uni we stayed in touch and when I heard she started at Vogue, I begged her try to get me a job and when she did I could not believe it.

I decided to order a Caramel Frappucino and a Chai Tea for Chris because I know she obsessed with those. When I went to get up to get our drinks I could feel eyes staring at the back of my neck like you know when you can sense something is off, I wanted to make sure it was my spidey sense going off for no reason so I turned to quickly to be met with piercing blue eyes staring at me. Maybe I have something on my dress. SHOOT!

this guy was muscular but in a good way, he was super handsome. You do not find guys like that in England, so she can knew for a fact that he was not british ( **AN** : no offence to british men, im british too so yh) I had no idea why someone as good-looking as him would be looking at meas I am just 5'1 ( **AN** : same height as me) and lack curves and stuff in the boob department (if you know what I mean)

BRIIINGGG! "Fuck Christina what do you want." I internally said

"TRIS, I need you to get here asap unless you want to lose your job"

"What! why? Am in trouble?"

" What! No, you just need to get here because I need to give you a tour of this place before Jeanine comes back from wherever she goes at this time in the morning. I swear, one day I'm going to foll-"

"-Chris. CHRIS. I'm on my way OK I bought you your favourite drink"

I looked around for the guy. I swear I was only on the phone for 1 minute how did he disappear so quickly. What he is magic like a unicorn.

" Fuck sake Chris" I mumbled apparently not quiet enough I saw some side glances from some rude twats but anyway...

I had a feeling I'd see him again, it must be a Pisces thing. i fucking swear I am so psychic. my talent just hasn't be found out yet

She looked at the time to see she was going to be late if she didn't leave. She rushed out of door way too quickly and collided with someone

"Are you being serious right now!"

 **HI IM CHELSEA AND IF YOU READ THIS AND LIKED IT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU FOLLOWED BECUASE RIGHT NOW I ONLY HAVE 3 AND THOSE ARE FROM FF FRIENDS ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY LOCKED IN THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS ON MY PROFILE. ALSO THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE A LOT OF SWEAR WORDS BECAUSE IM ONE OF THOSE BRITISH PEOPLE WHO LOVE TO SWEAR LIKE A SHIT TON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love or career chapter 2

In front Tris stood a tall, curvy blond lady. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a periwinkle blazer, her hair was in a tight bun and she had a stern don't mess with me look sending shivers through my spine. I knew her from somewhere, but where?

A voice boomed from the other side of the room "JEANINE DARLING! its been a while hasn't it!"

My heart rate accelerated at this name.

"OH SHIT." I thought to myself

"No! It can't be?! Oh God anyone but HER."

It was Jeanine Matthews. My new boss.

Jeanine was a scary person, rumor has it she fired someone just for putting two shots of espresso in her afternoon coffee. I hadn't even started my job and I wasn't ready to lose it.

I was about to apologise when Jeanine began talking to the guy who had called her.

'Ahh Tob- i mean Four, its nice to see you.' Jeanine said with a hint of sarcasm and a generous amount of eyerolling.

It was clear to me that they shared a mutual dislike for one another.

"You got that one right" coffee boy said chuckling, his breath lingering on her cheek, it smelt like cookies and cream ice cream. "HOLD UP WAIT?! Did I really just say that out loud? yikes what's gotten into me?"

I needed to get to work or I'd be late.

After waiting for what seemed forever I decided enough was enough and interupted their very awkward conversation.

'It's Jeanine right? I'm terribly sorry for running into you, I swear it was an accident and I promise it won't happen again. I really want to get to my job on time so I'm going to leave. Again terribly sorry won't happen bye!'

A wave of confidence hit me, that took courage and I felt proud. I secretly hoped Jeanine hadn't memorised my face, walking as fast as I could I swerved past Four to escape the strangling stare I could feel Jeanine's icy eyes giving me. Before I left I could hear a low chuckle being covered by a cough.

"Whatever" I thought to myself as my checks flushed a light scarlet. I knew that the chuckle came from him. Jumping into a taxi I told the driver my destination taking me to the next chapter of my career.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, credit to my bestie toria who editted this chapter for me. we are going to cowrite a story together so keep yur eyes peeled


	3. Chapter 3

Career or love

As I arrived at vogue, my jaw dropped in astonishment when I realised what was truly happening. Unconsciously I had already payed the taxi driver and walked ahead to be awaken from daze from a high pitched.

'Tris, oh my gosh you are here!'

'Yeah I am.' I replied

'Come on! Tour timmee!' Christina said in a sing-songy voice

By 9:30 am I had an express tour of the editor side of vogue and was placed in a seat in front of jeanine's office.

I began to tap my feet and crack my knuckles, a trait I developed when I was younger to combat my nervousness.

Time began to tick slower and it felt like every minute was a month. I soon drifted to sleep when I was darted awake by a loud clapping sound. My eyes adjusting to the light from what seemed a deep nap saw in front of them huge, tanned hands.

My eyes followed the trail from his arms and upwards and I was met with those blue eyes that I had seen earlier this morning, it was sad to see those eyes belonged to a cocky son of a bitch.

'Wake up sleepy head!'

'I'm up you twat. Don't clap your massive hands in front of my face!' I whisper shouted in his face

He held up his hands in defence. ' Woah, mind your french. This is a working environment and by the way twat... I might use that for future preference. I'm Four by the way.'

' I know, I'm Tris.' I replied obliged to say my name back

' I see you are waiting for jeanine.?'

'Yes actually I am if it concerns you in anyway.'

'Okayy... So ho-'

He was about to ask me a question when we heard the click clack of stilettos across the marble floor. A hush travelled across the whole editor section. People began to run to their desks dropping whatever they were doing and pretending to be occupied in their work. A girl grabbed a bunch of binders with giant stickers plastered across the front of them. She was Jeanine's assistant, Myra I think her name was, she seemed nice. She gave me a look that screamed stand up now!I stood up and pat down my matte black skirt, smoothed down my hair and smelled my breath to make she sure it didn't smell weird in any way.

Jeanine finally arrived and stood in front of me, I swear I felt my back sweating a little. There was an awkward silence surrounding Four, Jeanine and I as she turned around and walked towards her office. I looked back to see Four giving me a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes in response not knowing what to do than be my natural sarcastic self in this situation.

Jeanine sat down in a gorgeous white leather desk chair whilst I was forced to sit in a round cream chair that was extremely uncomfortable. I swear it gave me a mini wedgie, it irritated me so much I began to squirm in the sit when I realised Jeanine was staring at me probably thinking what the fuck is wrong with me?

'So...' She began ' Beatrice Prior , 24, you are going to be writing editorial work for the dauntless section of vogue which consists of having to find creative, out of this world and dangerous fashion bits. Ok?' She said with a stern look on her face

I felt like I was being interrogated. 'Ok. I'm fine with that. I can do that!' I said with pure determination in which she said with a shooing gesture indicating to me that she wanted to leave.

I walked out trying not to fall over or do something truly stupid to be met with Four waiting outside in the same seat I had last seen him in.

When he saw me he rushed over and said 'sooo..'

'Soo what?' I replied

' What section are you doing'

' Oh.. Dauntless apparently?'

' Me too' he said

'Yayyy!' I said sarcastically

That was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed remember to follow if you liked it and leave a comment also read my other story with my friend called locked in. Lol it sounded like the ending of a youtube video


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TRIS POV

I sat down at my assigned seat and the thing that caught my eye was the 'hang in there kitten' poster placed at my working place for moral support. I decided to find out what my project is but I had no idea where to go or who to go to somehow Four realised I was in trouble and literally swivelled in his Spinny chair towards me sadly he hadn't co ordinated his delivery well and he almost fell of his chair causing me to stilfle a laugh.

He reconstructed himself as he began to talk. "Soooo what is up?" He said popping the p in up

"I have no idea who to go to to find out what my project is."

He rose his eyebrows at me and his mouth turned into a smirk " that's me. Nice to meet you I am project manager."

"Oh OK what is my project, Mr project manager?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my words

"First of all I love the sarcasm." He said making me roll my eyes " secondly what do you want to do for your project because it is your editorial column... Well your part at least."

Apparently I wasn't listening to the whole sentence and I immediately went into freaking out mode.

"WHAT. I GET MY OWN COLUMN. OH MY FUCKING GOSH!" I screamed overjoyed with excitement. **I would like to thank my teachers especially ms house and my computer also I would like to thank the lord for Ansel elgort ma bae oh and food for helping me. Oh oh oh and oreos ahhh ore-**

"Woah hold on miss shouty. You don't get your own editorial column did younnot hear me when i said your part of the editorial section. You share a page with yours truly, Christina kravitz and peter Hayes."

I immediately flinched at his name and four noticed. He gave me an expression in asking " are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine just those occasional shivers. I'm fine."

"Ok. So what do you want to do?"

" ummm.. Well I feel as if the fashion of the 20's and 70's are mashing causing Bohemian but classy fashion come in so I'm going to do that."

Four nodded his head in approval and span back to his place causing him to almost fall again causing to spasm from laughing too much.

 **Time skip**

" wanna go to lunch?" Four asked after working for an hour in silence.

"Yeah sure but first I need to talk to Christina

" OK meet me back here when you are ready.*

" okey dokey" I said shooting at him with my finger pistols causing him to raise his eyebrow and chuckle.

I began to walking towards Christina when I heard a voice which caused the hairs on my back to stand up.

" stay the fuck away from her peter or I will literally break your dick off. I freaking swear Hayes. You touch her or talk to her for more than a minute and you die." Christina scream-whispered at him

"Damn Christina , I can't control myself." He chuckled resulting in a bitch slap from Christina

"Stay the FUCK away from here" she finally said before walking away whilst he-who-shall-not-be-named was rubbing his cheek.

I ran back towards the hallway and began walking towards Christina as if I hadn't heard her conversation with him.

"Christina what's up?" I said

"Oh nothing. What are you doing here. Do you want to go to lunch?'

" oh no I'm going with four I just wanted to see you."

"Ohhhhh fourtris so cute... OK I will talk to you later."

I laughed and waved before walking back towards four.

 ** _Danke for reading chapter 6 hope you all had a good Christmas and new years. Sorry for not updating this story for a while I was procrastinated like a twat anyways if you liked it comment and go read my other story with my friend locked in._**

 ** _Chelsea_**


End file.
